The Days in the Order
by Daisy-Snicket
Summary: From when Sirius Black was proved innocent to the Deathly Hallows, what were the adventures of the Order from it's beginning to it's end? Some Silly stake outs, some serious meetings, and all the moments inbetween. Remus/Tonks
1. Chapter 1

The Days in the Order

Snippets of small missions and events that could have happened between the fellow Order members between the end of POA and DH. Some light and sweet, other dark and bitter.

Short 1: Free Discounts

(Takes place after Prisoner of Azkaban)

Muggle Grocery Store- Outside of London

Ben Kingsley and Remus Lupin looked slightly out of place in the convience store. The former more than the latter. But the youngest Order member, Nymphadora Tonks or just 'Tonks'- with her purple-pink hair, flashy makeup, and punk rock attire- fit right in. They were on their way to watch over a suspected Death Eater's hideout, but the youngest one had a hankering for some snacks and wasn't afraid to walk in to a muggle establishment to remedy it. It was half past one in the morning.

Lupin had a bag of cookie digestives, while Kingsley monitored the strange muggle money that was given to him by Lupin. As the customer in front of them completed their purchase, Tonks unceremoniously plopped several bags of unhealthy salty snacks on counter.

"Will that be all?" asked an apathetic young man behind the counter before he glanced up and then again to take in the pretty but eccentric woman in front of him.

Tonks nodded her head, just wanting her snacks.

The boy scanned the items, as slowly as possible before asking her, "So what keeps you up this late at night?" part curiosity and partly to just hear the woman speak.

"That's not your business." Tonks said, not unkindly but bluntly. Kingsley held a chuckle in as he read the situation, Lupin's expression was unreadible.

"Yes, sorry." He responded quickly. "Would you like some sweets with your purchase? I see you have a lot of salty snacks."

"If I wanted that, I would have gotten it." Tonks said, again not unkindly but there was an edge to it, she was concentrating on NOT having her hair reflect her growing irritation.

"I'm sorry, I'm required to ask." He said, scanning the last chip bag.

"That'll be 7.49." the cashier echoed the number on the screen.

"Damn! I'm short." Tonks said, countin her change she was about to look back at Lupin and Kingsley when the young worker spoke up.

"Don't worry about, you know what- just pay what you can." He said, rather eagerly.

Tonks looked confused, "But that's not what it cost-"

"It's okay, consider it a free discount!" The boy said, completely smitten with her. "In exchange for your phone number."

Tonks was familiar with some muggle habits but a phone was not one of them, but at this point she could pick up on the boy's attempts and flashed him her signature smile- still holding in her changling abilities.

"That's adorable, how old are you?" the young woman asked.

Kingsley and Lupin now had to look down to hide the broad smiles on their faces. The poor boy's attempts were galiant, but in one question he was completely emmasculated.

"Well here you go then, See ya 'round luv." Tonks said and gave the boy a classic wink as she just left the amount she had on the counter.

Lupin and Kingsley chuckled as they finished their purchases. The boy's mood now quite sour.

Outside the night air was crisp and fresh as the London city buzzed about.

"Well, where is this place then?" Tonks asked as she opened some crisps.

"It's just north of the city, we'll be there for about 6 hours." Kingsley replied, "But I'll have to leave after 3, I have work to do at the ministry."

"Aye, So it'll be just you and me then." Tonks beamed at Lupin, who just gave a tight smile and gave a light nod of his head.

Unknown to Kingsley and Tonks, Lupin's heart skipped a beat. He was quite taken with the young witch, but tried to subdue these growing affections.

The three apparated to the location necessary, it was a small manor outside of Derbyshire.

"Well let's get this started." Kingsley said. as the three of them took shelter several miles away.

After an hour and half of silence, the youngest spoke up.

"So...exactly what are we to do if something does happen?" Tonks asked.

The two gentlemen thought for a minute.

"Well, I'll cast a stunning spell, Lupin will mediate and make sure the culprit is subdued, and you can relay the message to Moody or Sirius." said Kingsley.

"Wait. So I'm to do nothing." Tonks complained.

"Well we ARE more experienced." Kingsley reminded.

"Yeah, but how am I to be EXPERIENCED, if I don't do anything me self hands on?" Tonks made a point.

"Now's not the time for that." Kinglsey lectured. " You'll have your chance once you've been on the field a bit."

"You'll keep saying THAT, until I'm remind I've been on the field for 6 months." Tonks lipped. "Which I have."

"Just do what you feel is necessary, and we'll all back each other up." Lupin interjected.

"See! I like his way of thinking." Tonks remarked.

"Well I'll be leaving in less than 2 hours, so you can abide by THAT then." Kingsley Shacklebolt said as he prepared for the stake out.

After the said time had passed and nothing had occured, Kingsley bid farewell to the other two and apparated away.

"You'll have to keep me in check." Tonks said to Lupin. "Incase I fall asleep on ya." and she gave him her signature smile.

"I'll take over if you get tired." He offered in his usual gentlemen like manner. She gave him a smile.

"You're very serious." She observed. Lupin seemed taken aback a bit, but was not surprised by her comment.

"I've lived longer." he replied.

"That doesn't mean you have to be SO serious. Everyone deserves a chance to be alive." she said.

To Lupin this seemed both wise and folly. He'd lived through a lot of darkness, but she had a point that lightness was needed.

"You're young." he pointed out. and apart of him was slightly crest fallen.

"But not blind." she finished. "With a kindred spirit, you are never old."

"Tha't very wise of you." he complimented.

"I've had some sobering experiences, perhaps none nearly compared to yours." she added, "but my mother left a pure-blood family for a muggle born and I believe that society doesn't dictate what is acceptable, but the person themselves- the person is wise but people are idiots." She finished.

Lupin was impressed, it was rare that a woman of her age to be so knowledgeable. But like she said, experience dictate a person.

"That's very astute, you're far too young though to harbor such thoughts." he conjoled.

"Far too young?" she mimicked. "I'm not the sort of girl to deny responsibilty. That's the difference between being mature and immature."

Lupin chuckled before replying, "You're one of a kind, Ms. Tonks."

They both were quiet for a long moment as they returned their gaze to the manor at hand.

"I hope we get paired again." Tonks said after a beat.

Lupin couldn't hold back the large lump that was growing in his throat as he swallowed his nerves down.

End Scene.


	2. Chapter 2

The Days in the Order

Episode 2: Generation Gap

"Well we'll have to find someone to blend in." complained an exasperated Nymphadora Tonks as she and the rest of the Aurors sat in Sirius Black's dining room. Arthur, Molly, Hestia Jones, Alastor Moody and Kingsley were seated on one side while Snape, Remus, Sirius and surprisingly Minerva sat on the other- and all of them looking pointedly at Tonks.

"What?" she asked, honestly lost. Her today was a purple ombre color and her youthful outfit made her stand apart from the rest of the room.

"We can't send her in, she'll do anything but 'blend'!" said Hestia Jones, her dislike for the young Auror slightly showing through.

Tonks huffed and within a split second, her purple hair morphed into caramel waves and said with the most impressive French lilt that you'd think it was her first language:

"Ez' charming to meet you, Mr. Gormac." as if she were speaking to the man at that moment.

"Don't underestimate Nymphadora on her acting skills, Ms. Hestia." Minerva said, "Having been at the receiving end of them myself." she gave the young girl a pointed look as she alluded to Tonk's time as her student. Tonks just shrugged and her purple hair returned.

"She's inexperienced! I think I should go..." Hestia continued.

"Well, you see Hestia.." Started Arthur.

"It's not that we don't trust your abilities..."Kingsley pointed out.

"But August Gormac would more likely open up to someone who's..." trailed Remus Lupin.

"Younger." Tonks finished for the three men, who didn't want to point out the real reason.

"What's this?!" Hestia cried indignantly.

"Calm down." Minerva said and managed to put Hestia in her place without so much as a yell.

"Ms. Nymphadora here is the youngest woman, and it's noted that Gormac is somewhat of a..."Minerva broke off trying to find the words.

"Lecherous git?" Tonks offered and Sirius and Lupin chuckled slightly while Snape just raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you, Yes. And since she can disguise herself at will, she is the most qualified. So stop feeling so insulted, this is important business, we're not going to sit here as you fight your age." Minerva scolded.

Hestia sat down, reprimanded but still glaring at Tonks- who just gave her a smile and a wink.

"Ms. Tonks won't be going alone, so I need one of you to go with." Minerva said looking pointedly at all of them.

"I'll go." Moody said gruffly.

Tonks shook her head voilently, "No, Not going to happen."

"What do you mean, 'Not going to happen?" he barked out.

"You're a dead give away, polyjuice potion or not- you don't know the first thing about blending into an upscale party." Tonks protested. "At least let me take Kingsley."

"Very well. I'll go." Kingsley said in his prominent Jamacian accent as he got up.

"And I'll need clothes." said Tonks.

"I've got some lovely dresses of Ginny's here, you're about the same height. "Molly concluded as she ushered Tonks out of the room.

"What sort of information should she be looking for?" Moody asked, take bite out of a biscuit.

"Gormac has connections with some of the wealthy pureblood families, being a business man. He's also very boastful, just a glass of sherry and a pretty girl next to him-" Snape paused, "And we won't need any truth serum."

"Will she know what questions to ask? Can we trust her to..."Hestia began but Moody cut her short.

"Nymphadora Tonks is my own apprentice, she may be as clumsy as a newborn troll- but when it comes to to disguise she'll play any role she see's fit, and a drunk man won't mind a pretty girl tripping into him." Moody defended his protege.

"I think she'll do great, you remember when you first joined the Order, Hestia." Lupin smoothed over, but that only seemed to be a slighty sting at her age again.

"That's right Hestia, you remember that far back?" came the deceptively sweet tone of Tonks as she reentered the room, earning a wave of silence as they saw her for the first time in a feminine outfit, rather than the punk rock looks she sported it was new to see her in a simple elegant black dress, heels, normal wavy caramel hair and subdued makeup.

Half of the males in the room had to blink twice.

"See, I told you I look strange!" Tonks called to Molly who was behind her.

"You look Lovely." Compliment Lupin rather quickly, and forgot that he was staring.

"Right...I have to get into character." Tonks said to herself. "I'm a copywriter for the Daily Prophet, and I'm looking to be a journalist. Poor sod will eat that up."

"Language." Minerva scolded. Tonks put her voice into character when she replied.

" 'm ery sorry, my Eenglish 's ery poor. you'll 'ave to 'scuze me." with a perfected French Lilt as she dropped her voice a few decibles so it sounded more mature.

"How are you so good at that?" Arthur asked.

"E'ts za geft." Tonks shrugged.

"Well we best be going." Kingsley said looking at the time.

Tonks and Kingsley both apparated away to begin their night of recon.

"Wish I could go to a nice party." Molly moped.

"Well we could all use a bit of frivolity." said Minerva as she got up to leave.

"Perhaps you should have gone, Mooney." Sirius said.

"I wouldn't fit in there." Lupin said, shaking his head and chuckling sadly.

"Oh Hogwash, at least you look like a gentlemen- Gormac is a seedy fellow, hopefully Kingsley can keep an eye on Tonks, she may have spunk but she's still a young woman." said Arthur as he helped clear the table with his wife.

"Perhaps a bit too young." Hestia snided. "I don't remember being THAT cheeky at her age."

"She'll do what she needs to do, and don't you worry about any of THAT." said Moody. "Once caught a peepin' tom in the women's showers at the ministry-" He started laughing, "She delivered him to Scrimgeour with two black eyes, a busted lip, and blood running down his nose-" Moody howled more ghosting his hands on each part of his face, "Said 'e tripped and fell! Couldn't own up to being whipped by a girl!"

Sirius, Arthur, and Lupin were laughing more at Moody's telling of the story then actual story itself.

Snape had slithered away and Minerva had long since left by the time Molly had finished with dinner.

The small group chatted quietly as they ate dinner, Hestia leaving after bidding Molly a thank you until the hour grew late and only Sirius, Lupin, Moody, and Arthur remained.

The front door to Grimmuald Place creaked open at some point past Midnight. The four men looked up from their own diversions when Kingsley quietly walked in, behind him, was a very tired looking Tonks who was still dressed up. As she slowly sank down into an armchair, her brown hair reverted to an emerald green.

The men looked at her expectantly.

"I've exhausted my French accent for the next three years." was all she said.

"Well?" Moody asked gruffly.

"You'd be proud of your protege, Alastor." Kingsley said with smile. "Had him chatting the entire night."

"Did you manage to get anything out of him?" Lupin probed.

Tonks looked at him with a tired and lazy expression, but it still caused a lump in the older man's throat.

"Quite a bit, the git was eager to let me know he had 'connections', started naming off some Pure blood families. After about 3 drinks, him feeling me up, and having to listen to him boast about the logistics of 'broommaking'- he did let it slip that rumor's been floating around 'bout a certain object within the department of mysteries." She said, focusing her eyes upward as if recalling the memory.

"Department of Mysteries?" Arthur asked again, she just nodded.

"Well it's something." Sirius said. "Thank you Tonks."

"No problem, now if you gentlemen don't mind I'm going home. I've had my share of bad dates, but being forced into one is even worse." She said as she sloshed up.

"I'll escort you home." Lupin offered.

"At last! The species of Humanus Gentlemenus is not dead." She joked, "I was beginning to lose hope in one evening."

Sirius eyed them both as they left.

"You think this information is good to go on?" Moody asked, focused on the mission.

"It's the best we've got, and if we take this to Dumbledore- he'll find a connection." said Kingsley. "But that is the LAST time I'm working with her, she's good, but unorthodox."

"Well we'll have Remus go with her next time, I don't think he'll mind." commented Sirius with a mischevious glint.


	3. Chapter 3

The Days in the Order

Episode 3: Pocket Full of Posies

Part I/III

Kingsley Shacklebolt kissed his wife goodbye the earlier Autumn morning, off to start his day job at the ministry. He liked to walk to work, which was considered slightly odd for a wizard. But he couldn't deny the beauty of London in the fall, and it was the only moments he quiety cherished these small peices of peace.

Arriving at the appropriate portal, he cast the proper spell in a phonebooth. With a swirl of the reality, he arrived in the great hall of the Ministry halls.

"Good Day, Mr. Shacklebolt." Came the voice of one passerby. Another nodded in his direction.

Kingsley did his best to keep up this happy go lucky appearance, and to not draw attention to himself as he reached the defense sector of the ministry.

He spied Tonks sitting idly at her desk, her hair a bright blue today.

"Not feeling well, Tonks?" He asked, noting that the young woman was usually a walking mood ring.

"No. Moody has me on call tonight." She said, her altoed voice held a small trace of a cold.

"If you're ill, you should go home- you need to be at your best." He adviced, he liked to think of Tonks as a younger sister. She was new, and an uncut diamond among them all. He could see why Alastor selected her for his apprenticeship. He'd invited the young woman to have dinner with his family, and his younger daughter of 6 LOVED having Tonks around. Despite her unorthodox image, the woman had a way with the youth.

"Wish I could, but I've got a 'HOT' date tonight." she said. This was code for an assignment, but it wasn't too far from the truth. Tonk's youth and changing appearance made her the most obvious choice in probing social scenes.

"Well, you're young, you should enjoy it." He said, a confirmation phrase to the code.

Tonks gave a half hearted smile, then continued to muffle down her cough.

"Oh that won't do! You should head home." came another voice behind them, Tonks and Shacklebolt turned their heads to see a very handsome man approaching them.

"Hullo! I'm Reginald Shott, I'm the newest supervisor for the Defense wing. Moody sent me." He said, beaming at both of them.

"You must be Kinglsey Shacklebolt, I've heard so much about you!" Reginald said as he shook the Aurors hand. "And you are?" he looked toward Tonks expectantly.

"Just Tonks." She said, holding out her hand to shake it, but the man grabbed it and turned it over, bowing down to give it a peck.

"Well, I'm enchanted 'Just Tonks'." He said, winking at her.

She seemed rather taken aback.

"What brings you to our wing?" Kingsley asked, eyeing the young man suspiciously.

"Ah, no need to be cautious! I'm requested Moody's help in finding a dangerous Wizard, nothing related to public Terror, but he is a serial murderer." Schott explained, conjuring up a file.

"He's called the "Collector", every one of his victims hold a rare power or have a rare characteristic." Schott explained, "The last victim was a Veela in Italy, the previous was a Giantress in Bulgaria. His targets are rare wizards and species."

"I've not heard anything about this on the register." Kingsley said he arched an eyebrow.

"That's why Moody sent me, If this "Collector" is a Death Eater or a Dark wizard, we should work together."

"Rather than just a random pscyho serial killer?" Tonks put in sarcastically.

"Exactly, why not work together? Two head are better than one, figuratively." Schott said. "He told me to meet you for coffee."

Tonks and Kingsley looked at each other, that was the code term to meet at headquarters.

"Very well, we'll meet up sometime." replied Kingsley. Tonks turned back to her work, Schott gave them both a farewell nod, and no more was spoken.

Later that night, Kingsley Shacklebolt walked down a very nicely spruced London street until he reached 11 Grimmauld Place, taking out his want and flicking it once, the 12th apartment building came into view.

Instantly opening the door, the animation from the house erupted all around him.

"WE DON'T EVEN KNoW WHAT HE'S CAPABLE OF!" cried the shrill voice of Molly Weasely.

"Moody refered him, himself."Tonks said with an even tone.

"WHAT IF HE'S A SPY!" Yelled Sirius Black.

"The old crone may be looney, but he's not daft." replied the blue haired witch.

'What seems to be the issue?" Kingsley asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Moody's new contact is coming, he let the lot know." Tonks said.

Kingsley looked at his watch, he'd be here in twenty minutes at the latest.

"Has Alastor arrived yet?" Arthur asked, cutting in.

"Said he'd be late." Tonks interjected.

'What's Moody THINKING? Nows not the time to be recruiting unknowns." Sirius continued.

At that the front door opened, and in brought the handsome face of Reginald Schott.

All the males in the kitchen immediately didn't like him.

"Hullo! Kingsley, 'Just Tonks'." He said as he shook Kingsley's hand again, and gave Tonks a wink.

Tonks gave a bashful smile as he hair turned a slight shade of purple. The newcomer was instantly fascinated.

"You're very at ease with transformation spells." He complimented.

"She's a metamorphmagus." said Lupin with a clipped voice.

"Oh! WOW! A REAL Metamorph?" Schott asked in wonder.

Tonks would later be ashamed of the bashfulness she was showing this stranger, and her lack of outcry over the situation was now known to all the men in the room as all but one rolled their eyes, the last one seemed to just narrow them.

Tonks lurched forward as the Fireplace alit with green flames, and the stumpy but gruff figure of Alastor Moody walked through.

"GOOD! You're here Schott!' he called, shaking the young man's hand.

"I trust you've been met with.." Moody looked around, his fake eye wizzing, "with warm welcome."

"I just got here, and I'm eager to go over the plan." Schott said.

"Yes, well I'll recap it for everyone." Moody said, unelegantly tossing a paper onto the table.

'We're looking for a wizard called the 'Collector', Schott here wants him on serial killing charges, we're looking for him for any Death Eater association and if he's got any information we need." Moody explained.

"He's a blood thirsty monster." Schott reiterated, now serious. "He collects rare and hard to find speices and people."

"And then what?" Sirius asked, not liking the man one bit.

"He dissects them" Schott said matter-of-factly.

"So far 23 Wizards and Magical Crossbreeds were found in the last 3 years." Schott explained, 'If that's not evil, I don't know what is."

"And how are we suppose to find such a person?" Molly Weasely asked.

"I wont disrupt any of your current missions, I just want to introduce to you all a new target that could benefit us both." said Reginald, sweeping his eyes over the lot.

"Are his attacks consistent?" asked Lupin, taking a long sip of coffee.

Schott nodded, "Yes, they happen on the same day every month. That's how we know to be vigiliant."

"Well, I'll help any way I can." Tonks said confidently.

"Thank you, we in my agency greatly appreciate it." Schott said, giving her a flirtatious wink.

"Perhaps let us review these files, then we'll talk." said Lupin, standing up from his chair and appeared to be quite taller than the younger man.

"Thank you, now I won't keep any of you, I know you've got other business to discuss." Schott said as he bowed graciously.

"If you'll excuse me-" he said.

"I'll walk you out." replied Tonks. And the two of the proceeded up the kitchen stairs toward the long coridor.

"I don't like this, Alastor." Said Lupin. "You should have run this by Dumbledore first."

"Is that the only reason?" Sirius asked with smirk.

"The safety of this headquarters and it's PEOPLE are important." was all Lupin said in his defense.

"Whether he's trustworthy or not doesn't matter, he's a ticket into the heart of the investigative wing of the ministry." explained Moody.

"I hope you know what you're doing Moody," Kingsley said, " I don't get much sleep as it is, don't give me any more to be stressed over."

"Don't worry, Tonks is all over it." Moody explained.

"She's all over something, but I don't think it's the assignment." Arthur said.

Moody just looked at everyone without saying a word, his eye wizzing in place.


End file.
